1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of label printing and applying apparatus and composite label webs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record: 2,909,301; 3,213,785; 3,261,288; 3,265,553; 3,296,962; 3,343,485; 3,369,952; 3,420,172; 3,440,123; 3,526,189; 3,551,251; 3,611,929; 3,619,324; 3,656,430; 3,705,833; 3,724,369 and 3,800,701.